


Late Night

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Late at Night, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Leon comes home after a late game to find his Husband asleep in his office, having to carry Chihiro to bed despite his own tiredness.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Late Night

Leon sighed and yawned, walking through the front door. He shrugged off his jacket to hang up by the door, tossing his keys into the table by the door and kicking off his shoes. He ran his hand through his hair with another yawn, walking through the hall towards the bedroom. He smacked his face a bit, trying to stay awake long enough to at least get into bed.

The redhead sighed, noticing the light to Chihiro’s office still being on. He stretched and walked in, leaning against the doorframe,”Hey, Bro…”

Leon blinked after a moment, spotting Chihiro asleep on his keyboard with all his monitors having gone into sleep mode as well. He let out an annoyed groan, followed by a yawn as he walked over and gently patted the sleeping brunet,”hey, cmon, Man…It's getting late…”

Chihiro shifted ever so slightly, lifting his head a small amount with a sleep filled groan as his eyes fluttered open,”Wha…Leon?”

“In the flesh-“ his arrogant tone was interrupted by another yawn, causing his husband to laugh gently.

“Welcome home,” the brunet rubbed his eyes and stretched in his desk chair,”How was the game…?”

The redheads lips curled softly at Chihiro’s gentle, sleep filled tone,“Are you doubting me? We won of fuckin’ course.”

The shorter boy smiled and stretched, wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders in a gentle embrace only to bury his face into Leon’s chest and speak in a slurred, absentmindedly soft tone,”’M glad.”

Leon groaned and tossed his head back before laughing and wrapping his arms around Chihiro,”You going to cooperate long enough to get to bed…?”

The brunet remained silent for a long moment, making a soft sleepy hum as if thinking before giggling and digging his face further into the redheads chest. He could listen to his partner’s heartbeat for ages,”...Nah”

“Dude, cmon”

“Nope…~”

Leon sighed before smirking and smugly poking his tongue out from between his lips, hoisting Chihiro up and holding the small form like one would carry their bride. Chihiro yelped at the sudden movement, cheeks flushing bright red as he instinctively grasped his arms around Leon’s neck even tighter. The redhead just laughed at his partners' flustered panic.

“L-Leon wait put me down…!”

He mimicked Chihiro’s tone from earlier, trying not to laugh even more,”Nah”

The boy pouted childishly before his body betrayed him with a soft yawn, sighing and digging his face into Leon’s shoulder with a soft, tired huff. He rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling his face heat up at how close Chihiro was. Leon left the programmer’s office and headed towards the bedroom with a tired yawn-like groan of his own,”You comfy?”

“...Yah”

He couldn't help but laugh softly at the short, casual response as he used his foot to unsteadily push the bedroom door open. He almost stumbled in the dark, eyelids heavy as he smirked and dropped Chihiro on the bed-who yelped and whined tiredly. The moment the brunet was on the bed he hogged the blanket and held one of the many pillows close to his chest.

Leon crawled onto the bed and looked down at Chihiro,”Blanket hog…’M gunna get cold, asshole.”

The boy giggled before sighing and releasing part of the blanket with a soft hum,”Whatever…”

He sighed and collapsed beside his husband, wrapping his arms around the brunet-who smiled softly and looked up with glazed over honey brown eyes that made a soft pink raise to the baseball players' warm cheeks.

“Hey Leon…?” Chihiro whispered the question softly with sleep heavy in his voice as he reached up to play with Leon’s messy red hair.

“Hmm?”

He giggled softly,”I love you…”

“I love ya too, bro,” Leon smiled at the way Chihiro tiredly smiled in response, the boy practically beaming. He brushed the brunet’s hair out of his face, kissing his forehead before closing his eyes and smiling softly as his partner tucked his head under his neck and dozed off.


End file.
